


【TSN/ME】玫瑰

by qingdejiyi



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingdejiyi/pseuds/qingdejiyi
Summary: 小甜饼啦，嘎嘎嘎
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 3





	【TSN/ME】玫瑰

1  
无人会否认玫瑰的迷人，哪怕是在黑暗中，它的芬芳也能让你驻足赞叹。

Mark是在一家远离哈佛大学的小酒吧里偶然遇到Wardo，说是偶然或许有点勉强，Mark不想承认他一直在用种Eduardo肯定不喜欢的方式关注着他。但现在又有什么关系呢？大家都眼光都聚集在这朵漂亮却不自知的小玫瑰身上，不会多分出一丝余光给坐在墙角黑暗处的跟踪狂。

Eduardo在买醉，他喝的太多了，而且是掺杂着喝，Mark从吧台杯子形状上和残余液体中勉强认出有啤酒、威士忌、苹果马提尼，还有一些其他酒类他不认识，毕竟他只是个死宅，不是Sean那种花花公子，闻一下酒的味道就能把门道说的透清。这不，混着喝酒的坏处很快显现出来，Wardo像是被电击一般，突然直挺挺的扑倒在冰凉的吧台上，未喝完的酒杯被打翻，暗棕色液体顺着边缘滴滴沥沥流到地上，但谁都不会为此责怪这个可怜的小家伙，他们有更重要的事要做。一群人带着不怀好意的笑慢慢接近还在因为撞击而痛苦呻吟的Wardo，如果下一秒这群人就会将他身上挂着的高级西服脱掉，把他按在地上，掰开他的大腿来一场现在版激情轮奸，Mark不会为此感到吃惊。可惜，他不准许这种事发生。

他从未像现在对自己矮小的身材感到满意，这种身材可以保证他在落后的情况下左拐右转绕过几个大块头第一个来到Wardo身边，但这举动强烈地引起他人的不满。

“喂，小子，后面去，知道先来后到吗？”

Mark抬起眼冷冰冰的打量着这位吨位至少180斤的大块头，虽然他是击剑的一把好手，但在没有任何武器的情况下，跟一个能一拳打死自己的人硬抗显然不是个好主意。Mark决定选择另一种方式，可这种方式需要Wardo配合，他不确定，只是他需要赌一赌。

“Wardo，你喝多了，我们回寝室吧。”

小鹿醉眼朦胧的抬头看着Mark，可惜他喝的太多，反应不过来，只能将脸凑近到离Mark鼻梁只差一厘米，这种距离下Mark可以看清Eduardo小脸上一粒粒淡淡的雀斑，双方都没有开口，就在这种暧昧的气氛仔细的看着对方，感受着对方的呼吸。

“小子，我看你是欠揍！”大块头觉得今晚一定要把这个卷毛矮子揍出屎，才能让他明白这条街的规矩。

就在Mark要遭殃的前一秒，Eduardo终于开口解救了他：“Mark，我们回家吧，别吵了。”

看吧，Mark的运气总是这么好，他扶着东倒西歪的小玫瑰，提上落在墙角的背包，在大块头拿着枪冲出来将他们两人解决之前打上了出租车，去寝室吗？开什么玩笑。Mark咧着嘴角，向司机说出自己下榻的高级酒店。

2  
人们惊艳玫瑰的美丽，又因它的刺而望而却步，可他们都不知道，玫瑰为了爱，可以褪下全身的刺。

喝醉酒的Eduardo很乖，他会乖乖脱下揉皱衣服，乖乖跟着Mark来到浴室让Mark将自己洗白白，乖乖听从Mark安排躺在床上将自己两腿分开，露出神秘的后穴。

“你长得好像Mark，”Eduardo看着Mark同样赤裸爬上床，压在自己身上，丝毫没有胆怯，相反在路上一直沉默的他变得絮絮叨叨，“你知道吗？他是我男朋友，对，就是Mark•Zuckergerg，就是Facebook的那个混帐，他不爱我，我那么爱他，他……”有晶莹液体从鹿眼划出，Wardo哽咽了一声，说不下去了。

“别这样，Wardo，他爱你的。”

“Wardo？你怎么知道这个外号？”

Mark沉默不语，他是个聪明人，但不是个爱撒谎的聪明人。未得到回答，Eduardo也不恼，他喝的太多了，记忆有点跟不上来，现在占时记忆只有面前Mark这张万年不变的扑克脸。他歪着头皱眉想了一会其中逻辑，但没想出个所以然来，倒跟孩子一样噘着嘴冲Mark害羞的傻笑起来。

“Mark？不对，Mark在硅谷呢，你是谁啊？你长得跟Mark好像，你知道Mark吗……”像坏了的磁带，Eduardo又开始重复前面无营养的话。

Mark用一个吻堵上喋喋不休的小嘴，吻得Eduardo娇喘连连“我是谁不要紧，就当我是Mark，现在我能上你吗？”

“好的。”

这恐怕是Eduardo这辈子最后悔的一句话，大脑被他喝断片了，他做不出任何理性思考，而在感性思维占主体的情况下，Mark的脸是一切事物的通行证，也是他日后开启地狱之门的钥匙。

当晚到底做了几次Mark没有数，他将一股股浓精射入Wardo体内，小家伙被他操得眼泪直流，却也跟着他的节奏一次次射出来，最后没东西射了，竟然在床上撒起尿来，喝醉酒的他丝毫不觉得羞耻，还指着尿液说自己射的比Mark多。Mark只能无奈摇摇头，不去跟个醉鬼计较什么，现在他有重要事情要做。Mark走下床，从背包里翻出早就准备好的照相机。

Mark是个勇敢的人，他可以在一无所有的情况下赤手空拳在硅谷打出一片天地，但他也是个懦弱的人，他只敢用拍裸照威胁的方式去挽留他的爱人。Mark调好光线，对着没心没肺笑嘻嘻的屁股里还夹着自己精液的Eduardo按下了快门。

3  
玫瑰忘了，刺是对自己的一种保护，没有了刺，自己将处于危难之中。

Eduardo不想去回忆前几天的事，自己官司赢了，心却痛的刺骨，最终常常去酒吧喝酒，没曾想喝断了片，还跟不知道哪里溜出来的Mark睡了一觉。

睡一觉不能代表什么，现在理性回归的他告诉自己他俩绝无复合的可能，这事就算找个炮友打了一炮罢了。何况当天离开时，Mark并无挽留，一个人眼瞪着天花板静静等他离开，不知情的还以为自己上了他。Eduardo轻快的将笔记本电脑收入背包，他为了毕业论文忙了一晚，现在得回寝室睡一觉。

可惜他的计划被塞入他寝室里的一封信打乱了，开始只以为是凤凰社那些家伙发的，你得知道有些古板作风的人总喜欢用传统方式体现他们与众不同的格调。这次里面不是想象中某个聚会的邀请函，而是一张照片——Eduardo醉酒后的裸体照片，拍摄的角度很好，能看到他的笑脸和被操红的还流着精液的小穴。几乎就在看清照片的同时Eduardo扑通一声跪在冰凉的木地板上。

好似被人监控了，Mark的电话很快就打来。他安静的听完Eduardo压低嗓音的咒骂，里面夹杂着他不熟练的脏话和奇异的南美口音。等Eduardo泄完火冷静下来后，Mark才开口，只说了一句，约Eduardo晚上八点在哈佛大学某处咖啡屋坐坐。

七点五十Eduardo赶到咖啡屋，没想到一直爱迟到的Mark比他还早出现，坐在隐秘的角落里，冲他摆摆手，Eduardo脸色不佳的走过去拖开对面的椅子坐下来。

两人的都不想拐弯抹角，Mark提出自己可以销毁照片和底片，但需要Eduardo回来，“我是你男朋友，公司的事是公司的事，感情的事是感情的事，我不接受分手。”

Eduardo不说话，只用他的褐色大眼睛盯着对方，若换成一般人没几分钟就会被盯着发毛，只是Mark不是一般人，他还能毫不示弱的回盯过去，中途还抽空喝了口他点的卡布奇诺，被苦的的直吐舌头，找服务员要了两袋糖撒进去才勉强又喝了一口。开始Eduardo只觉得Mark情商有点低，人却很聪明，现在他不得不改口了。

“你有什么把握我会答应你？那张破照片吗？你发出去试试，我能告的Facebook破产你信不信？”

“我信，”Mark显然是有准备而来，“但我一口咬死是电脑系统被盗，有多少人会联想到我是为报复而来？毕竟照片上你笑的很灿烂啊！大家只会想到这是我俩以前的私照，退一万步说，就算我蒙受损失，我拿着股票辞职，Facebook交给Dustin照样可以前进，只是你家族的名誉能不能继续那就说不定了。”Mark飞快说完上述一段话，都没超过一分钟，同时这一分钟内Eduardo脸色由白到红，再由红转成苍白。

“Mark，”他的腔调软下来，伸出手碰了一下Mark指尖，Mark没有拒绝，“你为什么要这么做，为什么一定要做会让我恨你一辈子的事？”

“我只想让你回来，我觉得我们感情可以修复。”

“怎么修复？”

“我刚刚不是告诉你了嘛？算了……我们可以先住在一块，慢慢磨合。”

“你心理学就是这么告诉你的？”

“是的。”

这间咖啡屋特有的木头香气，暖黄色灯光下咖啡粉末在空中飞舞，年轻男孩子聚在一起因某个小小的成就发出豪放的笑声，穿着短裙的女孩子眨着大眼睛在纸上给自己的心上人写下联系电话，这些温暖的东西在Mark发声完的一瞬消失的无影无踪，一切都蒙上了灰蒙蒙的蜘蛛网。Eduardo枯坐在冰冷的椅子上，从尾椎到大脑全被寒冷浸没，他忽然有种恍惚自己此刻已经死了，从里到外腐烂成一块一块恶心的沾满蛆虫的尸块。

“Mark，我们可以再谈谈吗？求你了……”他哀求着，手指攀上Mark苍白的青筋凸起的手背。

4  
危险很快而来，无力的玫瑰在黑暗的漩涡里无法自拔，无人听到它的渐渐弱下的呼喊声。

他们算是同居了，这是Mark说的，Eduardo更愿意把它理解为畸形包养。

Mark在哈佛大学周围租了栋价值不菲保密性很好别墅，他现在有钱了，不需要再舔着脸住在Eduardo付款的房间里，跟Sean这种人鬼混。每个周末Mark都会从加州赶来跟他的Wardo见面，与Mark的兴奋相比，Wardo脸色在灯光下越来越差，白的跟鬼一样，他的脸颊带着身体每块肌肉都在萎缩，可Mark坚信熬过这段时间就会好起来。根据书本知识，他们会用做爱增进感情，Mark在床上没什么节制，他们会做的昏天黑地，Eduardo也还算配合，只是一直流泪让Mark有点扫兴。做完爱，Mark会只穿着一条内裤给在床上躺着起不来的Wardo做饭，虽然只是土豆泥之类的，作为geek的Mark你不能指望他会做什么大餐，之后Mark会一点点给Wardo喂下去，Wardo事后看起来太苍白了，Mark有点担心他会死在这床上，可等到下一次情欲来袭，他的不安又被掩埋。

渐渐的Eduardo感到体力不支，再激烈的情事他都没了反应，依Mark话说跟个活死尸一样躺着。他为此感到抱歉却不想道歉，他很累，是一种莫名其妙的累，或许病了，他不想看医生。其他同学都在为毕业做准备，或是组队来一场毕业旅行。而他却天天冷着脸在图书馆，寝室，食堂游荡，一天下来什么事也做不了。

今天他在图书馆门口遇到他的教授，严厉的老教师对他很不满，“你的官司已经结束了！可你现在一天天忙些什么，你明明可以做的更好，但从你作业上看却不是这样，”老教师灰色眼睛从玻璃镜片上盯着他，如一只凶猛的老鹰，“我本以为你可以作为优秀毕业生上台演讲，而现在你只能跟普通众人一般坐在台下。”

换做以前Eduardo听到这话，肯定闪着泪花去图书馆努力，可惜那个Eduardo已死，现在的Eduardo只会点点头，连嘴角都没有抬，他太累了，抬不动，在老教授的摇头叹息中他慢悠悠地走回寝室，一头跌在床上，他不想睡觉，他一点也不困，他只想沉溺在生与死的灰色地带，在那他能忘却Mark，忘却裸照，忘却他给自己的伤害。

日子数着过，他现在记忆力不太好，站在路中忘却自己打算去往何处已是常事，时间也记不住，最终只能用日历画圈圈才能明白今日何夕。根据那天晚上他红着眼眶跟Mark花了两个小时协商出的解决办法，他同意做Mark男朋友并履行义务直到他毕业，在此期间Mark不可以监视他。如果几个月后Eduardo觉得感情可以，关系则继续下去，如果不行，Mark销毁底片和照片，放Eduardo离开。现在只有不到两个月了，Eduardo抬头看了眼破旧日历上的红圈圈，痛苦的嗯了一声和衣昏迷过去，连鞋子都没有脱。

最后Mark也不得不在意Eduardo的异常，他的Wardo开始只是反应不高，但偶尔也会哼几句，现在则是完全昏迷不醒，哪怕他高潮时射入Eduardo体内，可怜的Wardo还是双目紧闭，一滴泪水都没有流出，这一切好像不是装的。

“你到底最近在做点什么？”Mark没有奸尸癖，扯着精神萎靡的Wardo坐到餐桌前，飞速做了一碗豌豆土豆泥端到他面前。

Eduardo抿着嘴半天都没有回答，他其实不知道该如何回答，他这段时间一直浑浑噩噩的，唯一的能让他清醒的事情就是毕业，等毕业后销了照片，拿着打官司赔偿的钱，去遥远的新加坡躲起来，可在此之前，Mark绝对不能得知此消息。

看Eduardo又要在餐桌前闭上眼睛，Mark没有逼问下去，相反很耐心的给Eduardo将饭喂下，他不知道Eduardo在见面之前几乎两天都没有吃过东西，看着Eduardo机械咽下最后一口食物，Mark邹着眉头想说点什么，最终还是放弃了，搂着Eduardo的腰回房休息，此后的两周里他也没有再跟Wardo发生过性关系，只安安静静坐在Eduardo身边看着他睡，清醒时为他做点食物喂下，不得不说Mark最近的厨艺长进不少，现在都会做香肠番茄意大利面了。

没有的性爱上强迫，没有无尽的监视，Eduardo自觉症状好了不少，他不再天天昏迷躺在床上，他可以有意识的进食，有意识的看下去一点书。有次见面Mark提起他们的诉讼，破天荒的没有展示出他的刻薄，而是用较慢的语速花了半个小时的时间跟自己道歉，说他当时应该跟自己商量的，不该这么骗了自己。虽然Eduardo心里明白Mark不会为他本意道歉，只是对他粗暴的方式感到后悔，同时他不得不承认自己或许真的不太适合Facebook，Facebook在Mark掌握下走的很好，完全超出他的所料。他的心渐渐明朗，好像被治愈般，有时他想等到一切都结束了，或许十年二十年后，已经被治愈的他还会站在Mark身后，成为他唯一的朋友。

一切都很美好，如果没有那个电话……

中午Eduardo给他们做了南美特色烤肉派，Mark辣的直喝水，惹得阴沉许久的Eduardo露出一个小小的微笑。餐后，Mark去洗碟子，而Eduardo则进行日常午睡，前段时间不规律的进食导致他瘦了十多斤，肋骨都能扎死人，现在他得多吃饭休息把亏损的身体补回来。

半个小时后Mark估计Eduardo睡着了，就跟他久未联系的母亲打了个电话，告知她等Eduardo毕业了就会跟他结婚。

“那孩子同意了吗？”事情闹得沸沸扬扬，作为母亲的不觉得这件事能这么轻易摆平。

“他父母同意了。”

Mark巧妙的更换了主语，这段时间他除了正经工作忙着跟Saverin家族联系，本以为会被Saverin家族人雇凶枪杀，结果发现老Saverin是个冷血的生意人，一切以利益为上。这可就好办多了，最终他们以5%的股份作为交换，Mark成功得到Eduardo后半个人生主宰权。

Eduardo瘫在楼梯口，他本是因为午餐做咸了想喝口水，却误撞Mark的电话，Mark在电话里刻薄的跟母亲模仿了老Saverin拿到股票时油滑的腔调，“好的，Eduardo以后就拜托你了。”Mark撇撇嘴，“他根本就不配做Wardo的父亲！”

反过来说Mark也明白自己也不配做Eduardo男友，可他改了很多啊，他很有钱物质上不会为难Wardo，精神上，Mark相信Wardo还是爱他的并且现在自己没有再强迫Eduardo做他不爱做的事情，还给他做了饭。Eduardo精神状态比以前好，Mark一直担心的抑郁症症状应该不会发生。不管怎么样，Mark对未来生活充满希望。

Eduardo跪在地上直到Mark结束了约十五分钟的通话，这多年来他第一次真正感受到了无望，一个在黑暗中前行的人本以为光明即将出现，却跌进更为黑暗的深渊，在黑暗中，他没有家人，没有朋友，就他孤零零一个人没有依靠。他抹了把眼泪，安静的扶着墙回到卧室，装作一切都没有发生。

5  
或许人们都忘了，玫瑰的内心是孤傲的，在地上的尘埃飞溅到它花瓣之前，它选择在半空中用生命的代价保留自己最后的纯真。

Eduardo变了，嗯，应该说变得更好了。他开始了有精神的生活，他穿上许久未穿的定制西服按时上课吃饭，微笑面对每个人，包括Mark。同时他把从官司中得到的六亿美元抽出一个亿，分成好几部分捐给不同慈善机构，这件事还引起不小的社会反响。他也抽空去了购物中心，给Mark买了不少四季穿的衣服鞋袜，风格有适合休闲穿的也有适合正式场合的。Mark接到衣服时显然很吃惊，却也很感动，他认为Eduardo现在就是他理想中妻子的形象。或许是时候准备求婚了，Mark摸着下巴沉思着。

可他没有等到那一天，他站在Eduardo毕业典礼的露天广场出口，手里捏着一枝玫瑰花。Eduardo是个男人，不是个小姑娘，他不需要这么多玫瑰花，况且没有一只玫瑰花可以与Mark心中的小玫瑰媲美。可他等啊等，成群的学生和家属嬉笑的从他身边经过，人渐渐走空了他也没找到他的小玫瑰。Mark心里有点慌张，他拿起电话拨打Eduardo的手机，却是关机，再次拨打前，警察的电话打了过来——Eduardo自杀身亡。

“Saverin先生现在在医院里，您需要过来吗？”

Mark赶到医院时尸体已经被送到太平间保管，办完手续医生警察带领他来到冰冷的白色房间，Mark站在那里再次遇到他的Wardo，他脸色苍白却还是那么美，跟睡着了一样，只是他不会再醒来，不会再撅着小嘴微笑，不会再眨着湿漉漉的眼睛充满爱意的看着自己，他就那样毫无生气的躺着，好似这世间的一切烦恼都被他抛到脑后。Mark抚摸上冰冷的皮肤，身体已经有点发硬，根据警察报告应该是在清晨4到5点钟左右躺在浴缸里进行了割腕，因失血过多大脑缺氧而亡。Mark点点头，看向弯成一个奇怪角度的手腕，医生立马表示人送来时已经脑死亡，可他们还是做了人道主义的皮肤缝合。Mark不在乎这个，他死死盯着有暗褐色血液渗出的白纱布，他的Wardo随着血液流失一个人躺在浴缸里像枯萎的玫瑰花一般在最好的年华里逝去了，他恍惚察觉这一切都是自己的原因。

Mark抬头看着跟过来的警察，用微弱的嗓音问道：“他没有留下什么吗？”

“有一张遗嘱，没有触及自杀原因，只不过是财产分配问题，具体问题需要我们回去跟您谈。”

6  
失去玫瑰后人们才为自己行为后悔莫及，伸手想去挽住一缕花香，但所有的一切却流失于指缝。

因为Eduardo的遗嘱，Mark的非法恐吓没有被揭开，他成功的逃离了牢狱之灾，成为一个“无污点”的人，尽管大家都知道这件事跟他逃不了干系。

Chris和Dustin不再跟自己说话，Mark不觉得懊恼，这一切都是他自作自受，他愿意承受更多痛苦换Eduardo回来，但不行。

他与Saverin家族再次协商，他们很快还回了股票却避而不见，世上没有真正冷酷的父母，Eduardo的离开给所有曾经伤害过他的人致命一击，虽然Mark相信那不是Eduardo本意，他真的只是太累了。

他删了照片，毁了底片，他不要那种脏东西再侮辱Eduardo，他的初衷只想留住他生命中唯一的温暖和光，可这温暖和光却被自己亲手掐灭了。他拒绝在所有人所有媒体面前提起Eduardo，责骂诋毁都好，他不在乎，他只想一个人静静怀念他的Wardo，比如现在他想要找一张他与Wardo的照片，作为永远的回忆挂在卧室墙上。

他找不到，他翻了所有大学照片，有与Dustin的，与Chris的，与其他人包括他前女友的，但就没有与Wardo的。Mark不甘心，在两只手都能数得清的照片中又翻看了一遍，没有！没有！没有！

Eduardo不是其他人，他与Dustin，Chris他们都不同，虽然他们是自己很好的朋友，但Mark还是担心他们有一天会离开自己，他得用现代人拍照片的方式增进他们的感情。可Wardo不一样，他永远站在那看着自己，永远等待着奉献自己的一切，永远爱着自己，无论发生什么事，哪怕是打官司打到最白热化阶段，他都只嘴里说着狠话，却默默把刀口对准自己，把刀把递给Mark，而Mark……如一个真正的混蛋那样不出意外的把尖刀戳入Eduardo的心窝。

Mark扔下照片，他从记事起就被人称为机器人，他不哭，不闹，冷漠的对待周围人，嘴巴尖锐而刻薄。现在，小机器人Mark抱着头蹲在地上无声哭泣，嘴里念叨着Eduardo短短只有百字的遗嘱上关于自己的那一部分。

“……将我的Facebook股票如数还给Mark，愿他前途似锦，对不起，我还爱他，只无力喜欢。”


End file.
